


Fireworks

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Hollands first Fourth of July doesn't go off with a bang, but with a shower.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Have this quickly written Fourth of July one shot that i decided i needed to write whilst waiting for my own family to get their celebration started.

Patrick held Holland tightly in his arms as they watched the last few moments of sun seep down and make way for the night. He watched on as Pete gathered up the boxes of fireworks they had bought and dragged them to the edge of the grass.

"He's gonna hurt himself." Andy whispers to Patrick. Patrick smiles lightly, but let it drops quickly. He wasn't a fan of fireworks. Things could go wrong with them, and that made Patrick worry, and that, in turn, kicked his anxiety up about 100 notches. 

He knew it probably wasn't a good night to be non-verbal. He needed to be there and talk to Holland as the fireworks went off, but he couldn't. 

"It's going to be alright." Andy whispers to him, placing a careful hand on Patrick's arm. Patrick chews on his bottom lip and looks at Holland. The baby is watching as Joe and Pete take the first firework out onto the road. Patrick latches a hand onto Andy's arm and Andy scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Patrick and rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

Patrick passes Holland to Andy, knowing that if Patrick did go into an anxiety attack, he didn't want Holland hurt or frightened in the process. Andy takes the boy carefully, but still leaves his arm tightly wrapped around Patrick's body.

Patrick watches with apt attention as Pete lights the first firework. A soft shower of purple and gold sparks carefully burst from the box. It's soft and it crackles lightly. There are no loud noises and the colors change slowly. 

Patrick risks a glance at the baby boy held carefully in Andy's arms. The colors in Hollands eyes change in time with the colors sparking in front of him. Patrick smiles as he notices how Holland is leaning slightly over Andy's arm and is pointing at the fireworks and babbling lightly as the colors dance in front of him.

The display ends and Patrick watches as Hollands face falls and he looks around for more. He gets impatient and smacks his hands lightly on Andy's arm. He wiggles around and tries to get free of Andy's arm.

Patrick watches Andy lean down and talk to Holland. He tells him that he has to be patient while his fathers get the next display.

Patrick watches as the canister is the same as before, then takes notice of the fact that every firework is shaped the same. Patrick furrows his brow and looks at Andy. Andy smiles at him softly.

"We thought it was a good idea to not set off an anxiety attack and that we should probably wait until Holland is older until we bring out the aerials." Patrick smiles at him, thanks in his eyes, and leans against him.

The family sits back and watches the colors dance and shower.

Hollands first Fourth of July doesn't go off with a bang, but with a shower, and that's alright with him.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are totally open for this series and the trembling hands series.


End file.
